


Lonely lights

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frenemies, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Something goes on in the Luthor penthouse that no one knows





	Lonely lights

Metropolis looked beautiful at night. Lex always had to take time out of his schedule to make sure he appreciated his city from time to time. Metropolis had belonged to him for a long time. He had been their prince and now he was their king.

His buildings, his people, his city finally. It had taken time, sweat and tears to get there. Many enemies along the way, many bonds broken, many failures to get to where he stood, many friends lost along the way but he would not take a moment of it back. It had moulded him for the role as a proper leader. All of that suffering, that frustration had led him to appreciate the city that he had taken for himself.

When he had been a child he had belonged to it as much as it was to belong to him. Luthors had owned the city and been owned in turn. Lex swirled the wine in his glass as he watched the lights far below the penthouse. He could remember when heights had actually bothered him, he could remember when he could not even think about looking outside a few stories high but there he stood almost among the clouds looking down at his city. It was a heady feeling. It gave him a possessive feeling and shouldn’t he feel possessive in the end?

His robe was more for the look than to provide any true warmth. It was all about the image. This soft purple robe, he had seen it and known that no one but a few select few would see him wear it and that number was lower than five people. No, Lex liked to put on a show even though no one but himself and maybe one other was watching. It was the principle of the thing.

To contemplate his city, to appraise it. To watch over it in decadent luxury. It was amusing and it was expected of him too. Which was the point when it came to nights like these, when there was barely any trouble and the night was mostly silent the wind barely stirring. It was nights like these that he acted as decadent as many would assume, either on his penthouse balcony or by his window watching his city below. Always like this waiting and waiting. He was never kept waiting for very long.

Breeze moved the hem of his robe as he watched the lights far below. He said nothing, did nothing more than bring his glass of wine to his lips. He never got to take a sip because a firm hand took the glass away from him before he could do nothing more than part his lips.

“Slow night?” Lex teased as Superman placed the glass down nearby. “You grace me with your presence and rob me of my simple pleasure.” His eyes remained on the lights below but his body had already started to warm. Clark’s light touch had already started the process.

“Lex.” Clark sighed from behind him once more. A warm hand touched his left side, toyed with the sash of the robe before with a simple twist the sash was open and so was the robe, still on his shoulders but Lex’s slowly hardening cock was pressing against the glass, it was magnificent. He was growing harder by the second, he angled his head to watch Clark’s blue eyes rake over his body as the man stood behind him, that lust. So strong, if Clark gave in more often it wouldn’t be this strong and nearly uncontrollable but if Clark gave in more often he wouldn’t be Clark.

This sort of thing was not new, they never spoke about it but it did happen often. There was no hiding it and no matter what happened otherwise out there, when Lex left certain security measures wide open… Clark never left him waiting for long.

Lex groaned at the feel of a hand grasping his cock. Clark had gone over time from being barely passable to masterful when it came to jerking and handling cock. It was almost amusing but it was more of a turn on. The way he played with the slit, how he used his powers, faster than most, faster than normal but being careful with Lex’s sensitive flesh. The way Lex’s precum was manipulated to flowing until Clark’s hand was wet with it. So that every time Clark jerked him the sound was wet and glorious.

The flecks of precum that stained the window as Clark crowded him to it, the low burn in his stomach and his balls as he fought the urge to come early. The groans that escaped him when Clark used one hand to jerk him to ecstasy.

The overwhelming pleasure that swept over him when Clark had teased him enough and started to shove aside the robe or just drag it off all together so he could see where Lex had readied himself. the plug, a soft purple with amethyst winking at the end. He could remember the first time Clark had seen it. The strangled groan that had escaped him and the way he had pressed Lex up against the glass, his trapped cock leaking trails and played with the plug. Licked and kissed around it, slowly drew it out before easing it back in, driving Lex insane pinned against the glass before Clark had eased it out for good, secured Lex in those big hands of his and replaced the plug with his tongue instead.

To be driven insane like that, in a place all his own, pinned by Clark’s big hands as his tongue worshiped him. Drove deep and tasted him as his cock leaked and throbbed the feeling of need and pleasure mixing together driving him insane as his balls drew up tight and heavy. He had cum against that window his eyes on the city, his groans loud in the room. That had been the first time Clark had seen the plug.

Now Clark was used to it, he knew how to tug. He knew how to rotate it so that Lex’s knees weakened. He knew how to toy with it as he drew it out slowly. He knew and he used it to his advantage always and Lex adored him for it. When the plug was removed and tossed aside. When Lex was pressed against the glass, his cock still in a tight merciless grip and Lex felt empty, his hold clenching on nothing. It was then that the best part came.

There was the rustle of clothes, there was the anticipation before the feeling of Clark’s hard hot cock against his ass. Always Clark waited for a few seconds after poking Lex with his throbbing cock and always Lex relaxed before Clark nudged him again and again with his slick cock. There was the nudge, the pressure and pleasure from being spread around Clark’s thick cock.

He always groaned, he always cried out but he never tried to stop Clark. He never wanted to, there was no need to. He kept his eyes on the city below as there was the coolness of the glass against his cock as Clark jerked him off. The pressure and pleasure in his ass as he squeezed and clenched around Clark’s cock as the man got used to him and his body got used to Clark. Then their eyes would meet in the reflection.

Clark’s eyes, blue and hungry. Lex’s eyes just as hungry. There was always understanding, that moment between them before Clark’s breath would shudder and he would start to move. Withdrawing and returning, his hips a constant motion. His cock striking what mattered as Lex breathed against the glass, spread his precum against the glass as the city’s lights down below twinkled obliviously.

There was no way to make it last. If he could get fucked by Clark forever he would do it. The care Clark gave his cock. The way he fucked as though he wanted to possess. The kisses to his neck. The bites, the stroking and everything else. Whenever Lex felt himself nearest orgasm there was relief along with a tiny bit of regret.

All swept away when he leaned back into Clark’s grip and gave himself over to it. It was in the moment that his body was lax that Clark would resume thrusting his body bending so he could claim Lex’s lips as Lex rested against him. They would kiss as Lex’s cum slid down the glass. Kiss and kiss before Clark would pull back from it. His hands would seize Lex’s hips before Clark’s speed would change. Faster, jerkier and deeper confusing Lex’s body and causing him to shudder and groan.

He gasped at the feel of Clark’s cock jerking inside of him as the man cried out against his neck and his hips jerked. Completion, perfection. Metropolis continued on blissfully never knowing the two biggest enigmas had sought comfort in each other once again and that they always would.

 

 


End file.
